


a scene

by YlviscestAnon



Series: Ylvis - Young Adults, sexual exploration [3]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård admits on his birthday what he’d really like to Vegard. They agree to experiment and use their fantasies on one another. In this one, Bård leaves behind a box and a note but doesn’t really leave and the boys discuss their future a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a scene

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me kinks via tumblr ask or ? on here I guess to keep this series going ; v;

“Something fun came in the mail, Vegard.”

That was all the warning that the elder Ylvisåker brother was given one fine Monday morning, and he wondered on and off about it for a few days. It frequently entered his thoughts when he was about to fall asleep, that he just didn't know what to expect from Bård, and he didn't even know in the first place if it was.. in regards to their arrangement or not.

One morning he woke up to everyone in the house gone though, and after a thorough investigation, he just decided to eat some sausage links himself and take a shower, walking through the hallway with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. The words had almost been like a little warning, he realized, when he came back into his bedroom and – he must have missed it, but on the other side of his bed, on the pillow he didn't use for sleep, there was a box with a note on top of it.

He headed towards it, the patter of his barely wet feet still across the hardwood floor, and he curiously took the note and opened it, the contents within obviously written by Bård.

'Go ahead and have fun – pretend it's me. It'd be a litte weird if we actually had sex, you know? Being brothers? Go ahead, imagine though, to your heart's content. Stay gold.'

Oh god, on the inside was going to be some kind of horrid sex toy, wasn't it – and he was so hesitant to open the box because of that, he could just imagine Bård ordering the absolute weirdest thing that he could order and expecting Vegard to use it? Well, that would just be way too much.

He slowly put a thumb to the box and opened a corner of it, slowly opening the entire thing as he did. When he dived in and opened the other flap and the two left over, and...

Vegard was right, to an extent, that it was a sex toy, but it wasn't – well, it wasn't too extreme or anything like that. It just looked rather normal, it was flesh colored and pale, vague veins running up and down the length of it. Included along with it was a bottle of lube and he just let his eyes close for a moment, wondering fuck, what was Bård wondering of all things?

He wasn't sure if he would really be in to this or anything, but he also didn't know that Bård was still at home and wouldn't be too far away – that the young man would be filming him through the most it it. It was something he almost didn't need to know, it was something he wasn't expected to know, and though maybe Bård should have checked on the other man's consent about it, he half didn't expect for Vegard to even use the toy in the first place.

Vegard sat down on the bed and he stared at the box, stared at it as if it had been personally offending him. He wanted there to be no kind of... well it didn't matter what he wanted, now did it? But he hadn't talked with Bård about it, but he did suppose it would be a little weird if they did go 'all the way' and had sex with one another.... so going this route, why couldn't they?

But he hadn't really thought about it, if he'd be a bottom, or if he'd be what, but for a moment he imagined his face lighting up red because he thought of using the pale fleshy toy on Bård, a bent over one who would be screaming in to the sheets and - 

well, he took out the lube and looked over the directions for it. It seemed pretty simple enough, he knew what it was that he was supposed to do, it was just that he wasn't too certain about doing it. Still, he could suck it up and go through with it, couldn't he? Even if Bård wasn't around to his knowledge – his face flushed a little red again, but he could tease Bård with the knowledge later on about what he had done and well... with maybe a little lube, he wouldn't be so avoidant to it like he was with lotion most of the time, maybe he could spread it on Bård's dick and rub it up and down and jerk him off as he told him about...

Vegard's breath got stuck in his throat. He wanted to do this suddenly, he decided, and he crawled up on the bed, settling down and taking the toy from the box. He waved it back and forth, it didn't seem too hard, not as hard as his little brother's dick had been, but he thought maybe it was for the best, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much going in or something.

He took the towel from around his waist and laid it open, the dampness hitting the bed and he knew he wanted to keep it there incase things got messy with the lube. Taking the toy and the lube he curiously poured some of the liquid on the other, but then – he remembered having come across some gay porn before, and well, the more he thought about it, shoving something this size, even though it wasn't too big, in to his virgin hole didn't seem like a good idea...

So instead he got some of the lube on his fingers, and he slowly but surely rubbed his own dick up and down a bit until he was leaking precum and felt somewhat hard at least, he figured that maybe the more aroused he felt the less painful the experience would be – but couldn't Bård have got him something that was their smallest size and just? There were questions he'd have to ash Bård later, but he took one of his fingers and slowly circled it around his entrance, palming his testicles delicately, getting in to the feeling of doing something significantly gay when he decidedly, particularly was not too gay himself....

But he didn't mind the experimentation, so he knew slowly, sooner or later, he'd have to press the finger inside slowly, his legs spread as wide as they could. He gasped and then shut his mouth, trying to keep it in, even though he knew he was alone and – the thought hit him, that he didn't have to keep it in.

He manuevered his hand around and slowly managed to wiggle the finger in as deep as it would go, unsure just how something like this was supposed to be done. It was an uncomfortable sensation, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant, even though the brother could have gone without it – it didn't hurt, he could at least give himself props for preperation because it didn't hurt, there was no pain involved, just this mild uncomfortable situation that was going on at the time.

The eldest Ylvisåker brother moved the finger back out and in again a bit, slowly, almost as if he were fingering a girl or something, something he had done before – and he figured this was just about as applicable as that, that he should keep on doing exactly what he was doing and almost as if pretend he was a girl. 

He held his head back a little bit, and as he kept moving the finger in and out he slowly added a second one, enough to prepare himself for the larger, fake sillicone toy to be put inside of himself.

This was around the time that Bård came around with the camera, absolutely blank data on it so he could catch as much as he could, and damn did he almost immediately get hard from seeing his brother like this. It may have made him start rethinking his entire position about not having sex with Vegard in the first place, but the black haired, darker man was lifting his hips off the bed, wriggling and writing and looking absolutely beautiful to Bård about then, who went entirely unnoticed.

Vegard though could find his breathing becoming rough and shallow, and he didn't want to cum from fingering himself – so he took the siicone toy, rubbed the lubrication back on it, and biting down on his bottom lip and licking it, well, he slowly began to push it in against himself.

Part of his hips were pulling away as the sensation of being filled was coming on, part of himself was pushing closer to the toy and wanted more of it inside of himself. Vegard Ylvisåker honestly couldn't decide, and once the semi-realistic looking head was inside, he let out a few heaving breaths and let himself rest, waiting and tilting his head back against the pillow, his still wet hair getting the pillow just as wet.

Bård could hardly believe the sight he was seeing, and he found himself growing harder at it – he was glad they had as much alone time as they did, as scantily at least as they had it. It was something that they could share together now, but he didn't want to give up his position just yet, so he watched, trying to keep both hands on the camera, trying to keep it steady.

Vegard was slowly becoming accustom to the feeling of the fake dick, but he hadn't even thought of the fact his fingers were warm and flesh and blood and the fake toy was going to be cold. He propped a little more inside of himself, taking it with a groan, and he didn't know if he really liked or agreed to this bottoming stuff – but he had agreed to experiment, so he was experimenting, right? He pulled it slowly back out and back in, further in this time, and just, the further he seemed to go...

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings around him, but he could imagine almost as if he were a female, why something like this would be neccesary and he'd probably have quite a collection of these. It had to be different. He placed his other hand on top of his dick though and gave it a few strokes, heavy handed and powerful, as he began to thrust the fake organ in and out of himself in a more frantic manner.

The toy had a base, a fake set of testicles with a flat bottom to prevent 'accidents' from happening and the sch, and Vegard closed his legs just a bit and continued to play with the toy inside of himself. He couldn't help but in his mind think of Bård, given that it was the other young man's fault why he was doing this right now, but he didn't know, maybe he shouldn't have thought of his brother, because then he'd think of his brother's dick again...

Bård Ylvisåker slowly came out from behind the doorframe, lowering his gaze from the viewfinder of the camera, and he gave Vegard a grin, wh was barely playing attention with his eyes half lidded and a look of lust on his face and – well, when Vegard did notice though, he let out a stream of curses, and he tried to close his legs, hide his 'shame', and just –

“Fuck, Bård, I thought you weren't here, what are you doing? What are you doing with that camera, Bård, come on, what are you --”

Bård just continued to give his grin, and he focused the camera down on Bård, looking at his face and panning the camera back and forth. Vegard definitely didn't want to spread his legs again, his face red and feeling so ashamed and embarrassed and yet he didn't – 

“Just watching you have a little fun. Good to se you get in to it.” 

“Bård, what are you doing, put that down--”

Vegard was red and blushing, but he couldn't help it – he felt even if the other didn't go away, he couldn't exactly stop now, he was too hard, he was too in to it, and he even noticed that the other young man had an erection straining against his slacks and it made himself even redder to notice this, because in his mind he just kept repeating oh, god, Bård, why...

“Are you sure about that? Why don't you open your legs back up a little bit and give me a nice view again?”

Bård asked of the other, and Vegard sucked and bit at his own bottom lip, and he nodded his curls toward his other brother. He spoke in a voice that was almost challenging, as if he didn't have a dild inside of him right now that he was already on the verge of wanting to get moving again.

“Only if you pull open your pants and – show me your dick.” Vegard requested, looking back up at Bård, wondering what the blond would do – but personally, the other had no qualms with this request, and he easily slid a hand down. 

Unbuttoning his pants he pulled them open, stroking himself as he released his cock from where it had been kept.

“Now how about you show me, and talk to me, too.” Bård ventured, and Vegard was slow and hesitant at first to open his legs back up, but he slowly did. The two spry limbs slowly opened up and Vegard exposed more of what was happening, and he slowly with the one hand began to move the sillicone dildo back in and out of himself as he leaned his head back down, a hand on his own dick, brown eyes just barely glancing over at Bård's cock.

“I know – you said it'd be weird, but – there was a point, you know, I just, for a few moments was imagining, you were fucking me, and just...” His voice wavered, not confident, unsure of what he was saying, not sure of what Bård wanted to hear.... But it was exactly what Bård wanted to hear.

The blond held on to and stroked his own dick, looking over at his older brother, and the fact the dildo was now basically whirling in and out of him, pounding at a furious pace, Bård tried to match his strokes to the thrusts. Vegard wasn't willing to give up stroking himself to stroke the other man off instead, so he just glanced up at the camera, then tried to ignore it, looking at Bård.

“It – it doesn't feel half bad. Gods, I'm just – imagine you thrusting in and out of me... nice and hard and... fucking... me...” He swallowed, feeling like he had lumps in his throat. The Ylvisåker brother just stared, and Bård tried to keep sure his handiwork with the camera wasn't too shaky... he leaned over and focused it on Vegard's dick, Vegard stroking himself, Vegard pumping the toy in and out of himself, and he just bit the inside of his own mouth, not wanting to show the fact he wanted so badly to cum right there and then.

Vegard took the toy out of himself and he pressed it against his own length, greasy with the lube, and he felt amazingly empty but he just perservered and looked Bård right in the eyes, always trying for right in the eyes, and he just continued to pump it against his own cock along with his own and – Bård got on the bed, leaning over his brother, almost directly over his face.

And he got the perfect camera shot of Vegard reaching out with his tongue to lick at the tip of his cock, just as he came, and the disdainful face Vegard made after that and he just laughed it off mentally, feeling his brother would get used to it if they continued on like this. Vegard put his tongue away and most of it hit his face, and he closed his eyes, murmuring.

“Just – just imagining your hot cock going in and out of me and – I think I want to try it sometime maybe, Bård, or being inside of you, or who knows, but fuck, I just...”

Some of the salty liquid got in his mouth as he spoke, but he kept going and eventually he came himself, making a mess between his stomach and the toy, his mind half crazy with lust and not really knowing what he had been on about saying he actually wanted to blur the boundaries and keep going further

But hearing that, it did make Bård happy. It did make Bård realize and take the fact that this was mutual away from it and now he had some nice footage to hide away under his bed.


End file.
